In the current field of lighting and display, due to the properties of the OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode), such as low start-up voltage, lightness, thinness and self-luminescence, more and more OLEDs are widely studied for the development of lighting products and panel industry to meet the requirements of low energy consumption, light weight and surface light sources. At present, due to the properties of flexibility, thinness, and self-luminescence of the OLED flexible display panel, more and more OLED flexible display products are created.
At present, the structure of the OLED display device is performed by using a thin film package as shown in FIG. 1. The numbers 1′, 2′, 3′, 4′, 5′, 6′, 7′ and 8′ respectively indicate the glass substrate and the TFT (Thin Film Transistor) layer, the pixel layer, the first barrier layer, the first buffer layer, the second barrier layer, the second buffer layer and the third barrier layer. However, since the thin film barrier layer and the buffer layer are thin, there is a stress between the layers. Therefore, the ability of the barrier layer and the buffer layer for blocking water and oxygen does not achieve the desired effect. The water-oxygen permeability is high, and the barrier layer and the buffer layer are more likely to break and cause the package to fail.